It is well known that conventional lifeboats can be woefully inadequate. Such open longboats are difficult to launch when the ship is listing to one side and may pound against the ship on a stormy sea. The danger is still present when such a boat is successfully launched with a full complement of escaping sailors or passengers: skill is required to keep the boat from capsizing in high waves and wind or smashing against other longboats. Moreover, the passengers are exposed to the elements and may suffer from exposure or die before they can be rescued. The same remarks apply to inflatable rafts.